Motor homes, mobile homes and similar recreational vehicles require connection to sewers as well as other utilities in trailer parks and camp sites. Flexible extensible hose of 3 or 4 inches in diameter is commonly used for that purpose in lengths extending up to perhaps 20 feet as it is easy to handle and can be collapsed into a relatively small package for storing. Flexible hose however accommodates itself to the terrain and often requires support at various points if flow is to be maintained. A variety of fabricated devices has been proposed for that purpose. A prime requisite for such a support device is that it be folded or collapsed into a compact package which can be accommodated in the limited storage space of a recreational vehicle.